Operating a fleet of vehicles, such as a fleet of pickup/delivery vehicles, can present many challenges. For example, fleet operators typically try to minimize the distances traversed by their vehicles. By minimizing the distances traversed, fleet operators can reduce fuel costs and increase driver efficiency. Thus, a need exists to ensure that multiple vehicles in a fleet are not traversing the same geographic areas, such as visiting locations on the same street or in the same neighborhood.